The invention relates to new .beta.-carboline-3-hydroxyalkylcarboxylic acid ester derivatives, their production and use in pharmaceutical agents.
From numerous publications, such as, for example, from EP-A-54 507, it is known that .beta.-carbolines have an affect on the central nervous system and are used as psychopharmaceutical agents.
The compounds substituted according to the invention have a good affinity for the benzodiazepine receptors. For use as pharmaceutical agents it is possibly advantageous if the substances are eliminated more quickly and thus have a shorter duration of action in comparison with other .beta.-carbolines. Such cases exist, for example, in the use as soporific or in patients with a slow metabolism (older patients). Because of the hydroxyl group already present and important for the conjugation and elimination, a shorter duration of action of the compounds according to the invention exists.